The Monroe Scandal of Columbus, Ohio
by 15tygu79
Summary: A hardened Detective residing in the capital of Columbus, Ohio during the 1950's has a case involving Marylyn Monroe, a black guy, and a 10million dollar bag of emeralds. this is not a true LA Noire fanfic this is mostly my original work in Noire style.


The Monroe Scandal of Columbus, Ohio

Prologue

The year is 1952 Eisenhower has just been elected and America couldn't be better. I live in Columbus, Ohio. It's a great little city. Always nice and clean.

But not all of the cities' nice and clean. I live in the backwater of Columbus. Now you may be thinking why would the protagonist of this story is living in this kind of place? Well, because that's my job. The names Chip Marten, and I am a detective for the CPD.

Now before I talk your ear off I'm going to start the story.

Ch.1

I wake up in my apartment. It's 6:30 AM. And I am tired. Being a man of the law while living in this hellhole is one of the many struggles I'm having.

After getting dressed and ate breakfast I headed out. I got in my 45' Chrysler New Yorker slick black and all. I drove to the police station.

Ch.2

At the CPD police station I headed to the main hall. There dozens of detectives sat there waiting for their next case. I sat down as the chief came in. "All right men we have a big case. There is a robbery of 10 million dollars worth of emeralds. At the jewler on 2nd st. I want Marten on this case. Anyone opposed?"

No one said anything. I got up to accept the case. "Good luck Marten" said the Chief. I nodded my head and left to my office.

I sat down at my desk and opened the folder holding the information. The robbery started at 2:45 AM. A rock was found that presumably smashed the window. The jeweler wasn't the smartest of men so there was no alarm system.

The thief stole a safe full of emeralds. Making the thief a multi millionaire.

I decided to start the case now that I was prepped.

Ch.3

I got in my New Yorker and drove the jewelry store. There was police tape all around the shop and there at the door was the owner.

The owner was Mr. Zimmerman, I parked near the curb and walked up to him. "Hello there Mr. Zimmerman." I said as I walked up to him to shake his hand.

Mr. Zimmerman shook my hand and said "Thank you for coming. This is a great disaster." "don't worry I'm here to help." I said walking into the store. There wasn't much damage, just a broken window and a hole in the wall where the safe previously was.

I asked mr Zimmerman "Do you know anyone who'd want to do this?" Mr. Zimmerman shook his head. "I've never made many enemies. I don't believe it was an inside job either all my workers are like family."

"Just, because they're like family doesn't mean they are. Has any of the other officers interrogated you're workers?" I asked.

Mr. Zimmerman said "Yes, they polygraphed them."

I was confused now since a polygraph is almost completely accurate. I looked around and had an idea. I turned around to Mr. Zimmerman and asked "Hey does any of your employees have a heart pacer?"

Mr. Zimmerman walked to his files and grabbed a file. He said "Yes my student- assistant manager Ricky Robinson."

I asked "Where does he live?" Mr. Zimmerman replied "He lives in the Taylor Tower of the OSU campus. Room #1313."

After hearing that I left the store and headed to the Ohio State University Campus.

Ch.4

At Taylor Tower I entered the waiting room. There a pretty red headed secretary was taking a phone call. I walked up and waited for her to finish.

After she said "Bye" a few minuets later I said "Excuse me mam?" the secretary said "Oh hello. What can I do for you?"

I asked "Where can I find a Ricky Robinson?" She gave me a confused look. "Why are you asking here?" she asked.

I now felt confused. "I am a detective and need to see him immediately. And his boss said that he lives here."

She said "Yes, but in the colored Tower."

I felt surprised to see that there was no colored people at all in the building of what I could see.

I apologized and headed to the tower next door. There a black women was at the desk. I looked around and saw that even though it looked similar it was in poor shape compared to the white section.

"Hello I need to see a Ricky Robinson." I asked. The woman smiled and said "Go to room 1313 on the fourth floor.

I did as she said.

Ch.5

At room #1313 I knocked on the door. A pretty blonde white woman was at the door.

"What is it you need?" she asked. I was stuck at her beauty. It took a bit, but I caught my self and said

"I need to see Ricky Robinson." I asked. The woman smiled her teeth were pearly white. "Come in he'll be coming in his class ended 15min ago."

I walked into the dorm room. It was very filthy. I found a sofa to sit on and waited.

"So who are you?" asked the girl. I replied "The names Chip Marten. I am a detective."

The girl seemed interested in what I said. "Who are you?"

She smiled and replied "Marilyn... Marilyn Monroe."

Her name was as beautiful as her voice and body.

I was about to say something, but a colored man came into the room.

"Hey Mary who's this cracker?" asked the man presumably Ricky Robinson.

"Oh Ricky this is Chip he needs to talk to you." said Marilyn.

The negro sat down across from me and said "What do you want?"

I sat up and replied "Mr. Robinson you need to be taken into the Columbus Police Department to be questioned."

The negro looked a little on edge. "Why do you need me for questioning?"

I replied "The Jewlery store you work at has been robbed of 10 million dollars worth of emeralds."

Rick looked flushed. "Marylyn could you get a drink for Mr. Marten please?"

Marylyn looked really confused. That was probably the first nice sentence he ever said to her.

She left for a few minutes. Leaving the room full of akward silence.

When she came back with some glasses of Tom Collins. Rick said "So how did this happen?"

I took a sip of the Tom Collins and wasn't impressed I decided to just take him in.

"Umm Marylyn this Tom Collins is fantastic, but I really need you Mr. Robinson to come with me to the CPD."

Ch.6

At that moment Rick got scared and sprinted out the dorm.

I got up and ran after him. Rick ran to the neared elevator and frequently jammin the buttons. Luckily to him the elevator opened and closed once I got inches away.

I now had to start the case a new once more. I looked over and saw Marylyn running towards me.

"Hey maby you could use some help? I know where he's going." said Marylyn.

I replied "Why would you help me isn't he your boyfriend?"

Marylyn said "He treats me horribly all the time, but he keeps a home over my head and gives me every Friday night the 11in treatment if you know what I mean."

I thought she must be a typical bar whore. But she had an essence on her that made me think different.

"Let's head to my car." I said as the elevator opened up.

Ch.7

Night fall came fast. I was a couple miles from home so I rented a couple of motel rooms.

I was sitting on my bed watching the Twilight Zone. When my room's phone went off. I answered it hearing Marylyn's voice. She wanted me to come over to her room.

I walked up the stairs to her room #234. And knocked I heard her voice say "come in"

I walked in and saw her lying on her bed, skin glistening from the moonlight coming in through the sky light.

"What is this?" I asked staring at her beautiful legs.

She closed them and sat up. "I've been thinking of you. I know your type tall, dark, and handsome. How about you show me your night- stick."

I was about to give in, but I remembered the case. "Yeah I can't."

Marylyn frowned. "Just, because your a cop doesn't mean you can't have a little fun" she said grabbing my tie and pulling me towards the bed.

"I... I..." I was trying to step away, but I eventually gave in. She threw me onto the bed and stripped me of my pants. She for some reason kept my shoes on, then she ripped my tie off from around my neck and pulled my shirt off.

Marylyn Monroe said "Prepare yourself."

I was too in shock to see what was happening. She started to make full insertion, then grinded around me. I felt like I was going to burst too soon.

But I snapped out of it and sat up. I grabbed her neck and threw her face first into a pillow and started to have my way with her.

As I went I could hear her screams of pleasure, and mascara stains began pouring. Out of her onto the pillow that muffled her screams.

I banged her for an hour till I was done and fell asleep.

Ch.8

That next morning I woke up next to Marylyn. She turned to me and smiled. "So how was I?" she asked getting up to take a shower.

I couldn't make much about what happened to me last night. I didn't drink or anything. But I just instinctively went at her.

"I...I don't know what came over me. You were amazing though." I said as Marylyn just smiled and left to the bathroom.

I called a friend of mine to bring me a new suit and fedora. Until then I took a sink shower and waited till he came.

He came an hour later and gave me the clothes. I then put them on and left the motel with Marylyn.

I drove down the street until I finally asked her for information. "So Marylyn where is Rick?" she turned to me and replied "he usually goes to somewhere in west Columbus when he needs to hang low."

That suprised me "why would he go there there's like hundreds of KKK members and skinhead gangs." Marylyn said "he knows that so no one would expect it."

I turned towards west Columbus and drove to the nearest bar.

Ch.9

I asked Marylyn "where do you think he could be?"

Marylyn made a face like she was thinking hard. "He has an apartment at 13th street. There's a KFC next door to it."

I drove to 13th street and saw the KFC, I never ate there only, because my father told me to not be racist, but be proud of your own race and not do things they do.

I saw the apartment. I told Marylyn to wait in the car as I go and get Rick.

At the 2nd floor in room 13 I knocked on the door. I pulled out my .44 magnum to make sure he is cooperative.

Rick opened the door to see the barrel of my gun in his face. "Open the door Mr. Robinson." I said pulling back the hammer ready to fire.

Rick sighed and opened the door. I slowly let the hammer go so it wouldn't fire and then I hand cuffed Rick.

As he was handcuffed I threw him on the ground and walked to his kitchen. I found a butter knife. I took it to the back of Rick's head, then said "where are the emeralds?"

Rick laughed "you won't get them with a dull knife like that it can't kill me." I began sawing his neck. He screamed in pain. "Its more painful dull the sharp."

I stopped, then he said "I could sue you for police brutality." I smirked "do you think the courts will believe a white man like me or a negro like you."

Rick said "Fine... There... In my pillow case in the bedroom. I finally thought the case was over, but when I went there I saw that he lied. I came back angrily, but I saw him there with a sharp steak knife in his head.

I called the police, then ran to my car to check on Marylyn. I saw she stole my car.

I knew where she was going. She was heading to the Columbus train station.

I called a cab and told him to book it.

Ch.10

At the train station I saw Marylyn boarding a train to Los Angeles. "Marylyn!" I shouted. She turned around and saw me and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are the emeralds?" I asked. Marylyn said "I only took one. The others are in room #234.

I felt my self about to cry seeing her leave. "Where will you go?"

Marylyn said "I met this guy once a Mr. Hefner he is starting a modeling company. He said I had real potential. Goodbye Chip."

Ch.11

I waved goodbye the. Left the station I grabbed the emeralds from the Motel, then headed to the police station.

Case Closed.


End file.
